Moonlight
by Zylime
Summary: Lilly Cullen, a vampire, meets Jacob Black, a soon-to-be werewolf. They befriend each other. But a vampire and werewolf could never be friends...right? JxOC
1. Jacob

**Hey, hey!!!**

**So thanks for actually reading my story. This chapter is actually kinda short cause it's 3am and I kinda have to go to bed so...next chapter will be longer!!!**

**This is basically about Jacob Black and his pre-transformation and how he befriends this vampire named Lilly (whom he does not know is a vampire, mind you) and yeah, it's just their story and...stuff :) Later on, Jacob will become a werewolf, yada yada yada, it will take off from there. Don't worry, I have it all planned out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Twilight (boo hoo) and if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this really bad fanfic, now would I? Yeah, I would probably be rolling naked in money. Oh, but I do own Lilly and any other characters that are not in Twilight xD**

* * *

Sunset. Such a beautiful yet simple word. I have yet to miss a sunset in my 109 years of existence. I watch them every morning. The light pink that streaks the sky, gradually turning the colour of a crisp orange, finally settling into a smooth yellow. It has always been my favourite part of the day. I am lucky enough to see it everyday because I cannot sleep.

I am a vampire. Though it comes as a burden to me, I know my adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, meant good intentions. He was just trying to save me. As I unfortunately know, I fathom the knowledge of loneliness, as did he. It's quite a terrible feeling, if I have to be honest. Something about being alone forever frightens me. Having no one understand you, comfort you in a way no one else can. All of my adoptive brothers and sisters have a soul mate, as I like to call them. Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie, Carlisle has Esme. And I, Lillian, have nobody.

I prefer to be called Lilly. I think it sounds more modern. It helps me blend in. My whole family tries to blend in. Though with our stunning looks and agility, it's very hard to acclimate.

I decide to go for a run. It helps clear my head when I'm in doubt with myself.

I gracefully jump out the window and land precisely on my feet. I take off immediately, yearning to fell the cool morning wind blow my long, wavy caramel hair behind me.

I run and run, avoiding trees at best and jumping over the occasional log. I find myself at First Beach, a beach in La Push, Washington. I go to a small dock and sit cross legged at the end. I inhale deeply, as breathing comes naturally to me.

I know that we have a treaty with werewolves here. It's been in effect for decades, according to Carlisle. It's simple; We don't feed on or kill humans, the wolves don't kill us. We don't go on their land, they don't come on our land. But in the few months I've been here, I've yet to actually see any of the wolves, though I've heard rumours. The shape shifters, as they have been called.

The sun is almost all the way up. Clouds have rolled in and cover the whole beach with a light shadow. I know I should not be out in public when the risk is too great. When my skin will glow with diamonds and people will turn their heads and stare with confusion and shock. But Alice predicted that the once clear sky will be overcast for the next 4 days, no sun whatsoever. And Alice is a lot more reliable than the weatherman.

Two members of my family have special abilities. Alice can see the future, hence the weather predictions. Jasper, her mate, can control emotions. It comes in handy if Emmett ever gets enraged or one of us is somber. I have a gift, too. I can put thoughts in people's minds. I never use it on my family unless they really want something out of their head. I can also make people hear what I hear or see what I'm seeing, even make they hear and feel what I'm thinking.

The sound of grains in the sand moving catches my attention. Someone walking. I look back to the beach where a young boy, probably the age of 16 is walking toward me though I clearly see I'm not his destination. I watch, curious as he strides with purpose now towards the water. He's wearing cut-offs, I see and a light t-shirt. It's only eight degrees off of being below zero degrees celsius. I wait to see what he is doing and then I realize he is going to take a swim. He eases off his shirt and places it on a rock nearby. I immediately notice his muscled body, not quite developed but definitely getting there.

My realization is startling. Could he be one of the wolves? No, I think to myself. He's much too young and my family haven't been feeding on humans so there would be no reason for the fever to set in, for him to change.

I take notice to his shoulder length black hair and his deep russet skin. I wonder in awe how this boy could possibly be beautiful from this far of a distance. I am fascinated.

I look far out into the water, thoughtful. I hear paddling from afar and look back over to the boy who must be from the Reservation. A Quileute, as Carlisle mentioned.

I'm lost in a million different thoughts when his black haired head pops up right beside the dock. I jump, startled. It is the first time in 50 years that I have been snuck up on.

He gets out of the water with grace and I jump up, slightly shaken and confused. He looks up once he grabs a towel I didn't notice before that was hanging on a short pole. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," his deep voice says. He smiles and shows off perfect teeth, very white in contrast compared to his dark skin.

I give a weak smile back. "It's alright," my tone is polite. "I apologize for disrupting your morning swim." I start to walk off when he lightly touches my arm. I look at him, stepping away.

He waves it off with a slight flick of his hand. "No, no, it's a public beach. You can stay."

I deliberate for a quite second but finally make up my mind. "I should be going anyway."

He nods. Before I start to walk off again, he stops me. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before? What's your name?"

"Lillian Cullen," I answer and he starts at the name, as if recognizing it. "Though most people call me Lilly," Just my family, I think.

He smiles again, not too phased by his reaction to my name.

Who is _he,_ I think, and decide to ask. "What's yours?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black," he says simply. "Nice to meet you, Lilly Cullen,"

"Nice to meet you, too." I say politely. There's a silence. Not quite awkward but a little uncomfortable.

"So, did you just move here? On the Rez?" Jacob asks finally.

I look at him, my golden gaze level. "No, I moved here a couple of months ago. My house is just about ten minutes from here. Just outside of Forks."

His eyebrows raise and he is suddenly serious, like he has figured out what it was when he heard my name. "You said your last name is Cullen?"

"Yes…" I say hesitantly. What could be wrong? Does he know about us? How could he, I think, only the wolves know about us.

I know he's not one because of his smell. Jacob smells like wood and salt from the ocean water. Not wet dog, like Carlisle once told me they smell like. I wrinkle my nose.

"Oh, well, again, nice to meet you. But I really should get going. Billy -- I mean, my dad, he'll be getting worried. I should have been home 10 minutes ago. I'll see you around. "He says shortly, spins on his heel and then he's gone. I see him in the distance, jogging to get his shirt back on and running back to his house.

I'm left on the dock, stunned and slightly confused once again. My eyes squint and my forehead wrinkles. I shake off the sudden turn of things. One moment, Jacob Black is happy and smiling and the next, he's serious and on edge with me. I give a slight shake of my head and jog, human speed, until I'm in the forest, safe to run full speed.

My destination is my home where I can tell my family about this incident. I'm curious as to what Carlisle will say. Is it normal for a Quileute boy to know about us? Or is it a rumour? Had someone found out about us and spread a hoax though it is not actually a hoax but the truth?

These thoughts run through my mind and I am terrified as to what could happen. Will we get punished for being too obvious? No, I think, we feed on animals only once every couple of weeks. Animals are mauled all the time. It could be a bear attack or…or a wolf attack…

And even though there are a million and one thoughts, theories and questions shooting around in my head, every frightening possibility a high risk at this moment, for my family, for myself, my most powerful and intriguing thought always comes back to Jacob Black.

* * *

**Awwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't know why I said that ^^**

**Ok, so next chapter will be about the Cullen family and Lilly will tell them about Jacob. Sorry if I don't get it up for a couple of days. It's Easter and -- OH MY GOSH IT'S EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I totally forgot about that. So yeah, HAPPY EASTER, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Back to my point, I don't know if I can get another chapter up this weekend. I'll realllly try IF I GET SOME REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES AND STORY ALERT THINGIES AND STUFF TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING!!!! *hint hint***

**So yeah, ok, byeeee :)**


	2. The Locket

**Ok, so here is chapter 2. YAY!! I got it up the next day!! Woo hoo!**

**So, yeah, this chapter is about Lilly's past life and *insert dramatic music here* THE LOCKET!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, I'd be sleeping in lucious, golden sheets right now instead of sitting on this uncomfy computer chair in my small house. KAY?!?!**

**Oh, but I do own Lilly and any other characters I make up xD**

* * *

I step up onto the stairs of the extravagant home I live in. As I open the door, I see Alice, her tiny silhouette leaning against the wall that is made of glass. She glances up at me as I move toward her.

"Alice, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm alright. Just another headache. There's something…I can't…quite see…" She pinches the bridge of her nose with her slender fingers and sighs. "There should be something like Advil for vampires."

"Agreed," I say. I decide to tell Alice about what happened with Jacob Black. He seemed slightly scared of me or at least hesitant of my presence. "Alice, there's something I need to tell you," I start. She perks up then walks over into the brightly lit living room and sits on the couch. She pats the cushions and I go to sit beside her cross legged. "You see, I went to First Beach in La Push this morning," I can't help but notice Alice's whole body go rigid as I continue. "There was a boy, Jacob Black." She nods.

"Jacob will become a werewolf soon." She states stiffly.

My eyebrows come together as I am confused. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No, no. The fever will set in soon because we are here. It's just genetics." She smiles lightly and innocently.

I nod and think about it. Jacob will become a werewolf. But how could he know of the vampires existence? I know that I have to see him again. I need to know. I don't think I'll be telling Alice.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Alice asks as if she can read my mind. I look up at her, her black eyes hungry. As I notice this, I change the subject.

"You're hungry. You need to hunt," I tell her. Her eyes widen at the sudden turn around. She's about to say something when I stop her, "I will tell you later." And I pat her leg.

"I have been meaning to hunt, actually." She realizes. I'm somewhat glad for her going on a hunt now.

Emmett walks in then, his broad chest puffed out as he bellows, "Did I hear the word hunt? Because you know that _nobody_ goes on a hunt without Emmett!" Alice and I roll our eyes.

"Oh, Emmett, of course we know." Alice chirps. "Is Rosalie coming?" She asks him.

Emmett thinks about this. "I'll go ask," he answers carefully. Rose has always been touchy about hunting. She's never liked being a vampire.

"I'm going to ask Jazz if he'll come." She jumps off of the couch and bounds out of the room. He tiny head pops back in then. "Are you coming, Lil?"

"No, Alice. I hunted a couple of days ago with Carlisle and Esme. I'll be alright for a couple of more weeks." I lay back on the couch and pick up a heavy book. "See you later tonight?" I ask quietly. It will take time to get to their destination. I'm happy about that. It means some time to myself as I have been needing that a lot lately.

"We'll be back by sundown." Alice tells me and skips off to tell the rest of the family. I go back to my book, not entirely interested.

I get all but ten minutes to myself before Carlisle comes in and sits on the chair across from me. I keep reading, hoping he will say what he needs to say and go away. My mood changes once again and I feel guilty for ignoring him. Carlisle has always been so sympathetic and kind. I owe him so much more than my life, seeing as he saved it. I grow more and more somber thinking about my past, how gruesome it was, my death.

My death is the most vibrant memory I have of being human. That and being turned into a vampire. The burning sensation and every nerve on fire, the flames of venom flooding through my system. I shudder slightly and look up at Carlisle's topaz eyes. He looks at me curiously and I sigh. "What is it, Carlisle?" I sound impatient yet I don't intend to be.

"I'm worried about you, Lillian." He hardly ever calls me by my full name. I swallow hard and look away from his gaze. "You aren't as lively as you were. You seem down all of the time. Is everything okay?" I duck my head and put the book on the ground. I sit up and bury my face in my hands.

"I'm not sure what is wrong, Carlisle. It's like my whole being isn't worth it anymore. I have no one. And it gets lonely, you know, not having someone. I'm tired of living alone." The more I say, the more I realize that I never knew it was all true. Sure, I've spent more than one hundred years alone but up until now, I haven't been conscious that I felt that way. I look up to Carlisle and he looks pained. I feel my expression matches his.

"You have us," he says as if he's trying to make himself believe it, too. He knows I love them but I need someone to really know me, to really understand me. A soul mate.

He comes over to me and puts his cold hand on my slender shoulder. "I know it's hard. Being alone." He's read my mind. I reach out to him with my hand and hold his. I use my ability and flood his mind with my feelings and thoughts and what I need. He nods his head. He understands.

Then, for the first time in a long time, I redeem him to my past. Or at least what I remember of it. The green hills and dirt roads. The old buildings and withered people. The sickness. The deaths. But then I go to my happiest of memories. A child. Delicate and feeble as can be. Her white blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. Her pale shoulders skinny and so small, her angelic face a bright, white smile. And her blue, blue eyes. Such a light sapphire like a shallow pool yet deep as an ocean.

If I were human, tears would be streaming down my cheeks. Carlisle looks quite somber now, too. I take my hand away, an apologetic grimace on my face. "Don't be sorry, Lillian. You miss her. I understand that." I'm grateful that Carlisle understands my sorrow toward this aspect.

I take off the delicate necklace from around my neck, a pure gold chain and shiny circle. A locket. I hold it in my hands as if it were a newborn baby. So precious. Life.

"My existence seemed so pointless for a while. I forgot about her. And now…now, I miss her. So much so, that my extent of living seems to halt. One half of my mind says 'the past is gone. Move on,' and the other says 'you can't forget her,'" I squeeze the locket in my hand. "_This_," I say firmly. "_This_ was my life_. She _was my life. And now she's…" I'm silenced of words. Quiet sobs escape my lips.

Carlisle comforts me in ways no one could have. I'm glad for him at this moment. "I know, Lilly, I know. Loneliness, pain, loss, it's all hard. Even if that loss was decades ago. She's in a better place now." I look up to him and brace myself for what I'm about to do next. I open the locket. In over 12 years I have not opened it. It's slightly rusty and hard to open but I'm strong. It's hinges creek quietly, almost impossible to hear without enhanced hearing senses, as vampires do. I look at the photos inside and groan softly, pain entering my cold, dead, non-beating heart. A pain so bad that it hurts to even remotely think about. My jaw is clenched tightly and my hands are shaking. I'm overcome with a variety of emotions ranging from an aching throb in my stomach to rage boiling in my dried up veins, then just nothing. Nothing but a hollow hurt and empty misery throughout my body. I'm lonely. I'm grieving over the child, of having no one to love me. To _really_ love me.

I look back to my locket. The photo on the left is of the little girl, same sapphire eyes, ivory skin and pale golden hair. Even though the photo is black and white and is slightly blurry due to the seniority of it being from the year 1918, you can tell that this girl is beautiful and has the most delicate features. She is only about two years old and it was one year before I was changed. Before I was stuck at eighteen forever…

I look to the photo on the right. It's a woman, looking old as time, withered and skinny and wrinkled. This photo is slightly more modern, dated from 1992, three years before she died.

The two people, the young girl, the elderly woman, are the same person, yet there is decades between their ages. The same person that I knew and loved.

1916-1995. The birth and death of this girl. The birth and death of my daughter.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LILLIAN HAS A DAUGHTER!!!! *gasp***

**And yes, I totally stole the locket thing with the pictures of the daughter young then old from that episode of _Supernatural _called _The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester_.**

**DEAN WINCHESTER FTW!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***clears throat* k, I'm done. ^^**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I didn't get any reviews yet but I'll keep it going because _somebody_ must be reading this! Don't be afraid to speak up and write a review just to tell me you're acutally reading!! Even if you think this story sucks you can write one! You can message me, too, if you want to give me new ideas for stories or even an idea to add in for this one. I _WILL_ use it if it's relevant and I can work it in :) I'll give ya credit, too, so people will know your awesomeness ;D **

**And have no fear!! Jacob shall be back soon!! In the next chapter!!! The next chapter will be a little Jacob and Lilly time and Jake opens up to Lilly about Sam and how he is scared of him and stuff as their friendship blossoms. He gets to trust Lilly and Lilly gets to trust Jacob. So yeah, it will be about their blossoming friendship. I like the word blossoming.**

**Okieee, thanks for reading, if you've actually gotten this far haha.**

**Peace xxxx :)**


	3. Memories And Questions

**Heya**

**So this chapter is a lotttttt longer xD HIP HIP HORRAYYY!! AND MORE JACOB!! YA HOO!!!**

**You guys better appreciate this cause it seriously took me 3 hours to write this chapter. hehe kidding you don't have to.] appreciate me. Just review my story. I don't care if it's good or bad, write in anyways!!!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, if I did own Twilight I would be getting a massage right now for my stiff neck and shoulders but if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't actually need a massage cause I wouldn't have reason to be sitting here writing a bad fanfic...HAHA!!**

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

Ella. Ella. Ella.

My daughter.

My love.

My life.

I felt I was sobbing uncontrollably now. It bothered me that all these years, I never once broke down. And now, here I was weeping into Carlisle's arm. I felt ashamed and somewhat embarrassed.

I was conscious that no tears were falling. I had never liked this fact of being a vampire. From what I remember of being human, tears felt good sometimes. Like relief was coming through your body. It was a sense of satisfaction that you got it all out. But when no tears are present, it feels like everything is left bottled up, never quite relieving your feelings.

I looked up to Carlisle and his face was pained yet again. "I'm so sorry you're seeing me like this, Carlisle. I -- I've never really broke down in front of someone like this before."

He looks out the window into thick woods. "We all feel loss, Lillian. Hurt. Pain. It overtakes us all at one point or another." Carlisle looks as if he's thinking about something that happened once, very distance, of in his own mind of memories.

I loosen my grip on his arms and pull away. "Thank you, Carlisle. For -- for being there. I mean…" I trailed off. He locks his golden eyes on mine.

"Of course, Lillian. We all need to talk to somebody. I will always be glad to be that person for you." He says, his eyes kind. "I'll be out in the garden with Esme if you need me."

I nod and get up from the couch, still holding onto my locket. I hear Carlisle get up behind me and run out of the room at full speed.

I drift to the window, thinking of Ella. My daughter. So young and vulnerable. I remember her face from when I died. Oh! How frightened she must have been. To see her own mother, the one who loved her, who took care of her…to see her body bloody and mauled…

Stabbed.

The word made me angry.

I almost feel the sharp knife slicing the smooth skin of my chest, my neck, as it did nearly one hundred years ago.

I'm back in the past again. I'm human.

The cold, dark alley, the tall, bleak walls. I hold the hand of Ella. It's as cold as can be and shaking slightly.

I almost trip several times as I flee in my long, dull dress and trench coat. We're trying to escape the men. The men who saw us on the empty street. A woman and her child. Walking alone. With no one around.

I can hear their footsteps behind us. Turning onto the alley was a bad idea. I don't know where it leads. What if they corner us?

"Momma, I'm tired!" Ella's tiny voice comes from behind me. It pains me.

"I know, love, I know. But we must get out of here. Somewhere safe," I mumble quietly to her.

I hear her sigh. She's two years old and I know she can't run much longer. I pick her up in my arms and she bounces as I race further.

I can see some lights up ahead and I need to get to our home. I still hear the footsteps behind me. I hear one of the men call out, "C'mon, lady! Let me take a look at ya!"

_What do you take me for, a prostitute? _I think bitterly. _I have a daughter and I am certainly dressed classily. _I have more worrisome things to think about, though, rather than wat this man thinks of me.

I keep scurrying to the building but I come up to a fence. Damn it! It's too high to climb, even without Ella, though I wouldn't even think about leaving her. Our home is so close. Right over the fence. Right there…

They're getting closer. I see their shadows now. The air is damp and cold and I can hardly breath.

"I love you, Ella. Don't you ever forget that," I murmur and place her behind a large box in a corner. "Whatever happens, Ella, _do not come out from behind that box_, do you understand? Ella, _do not come out_!" I say firmly and slide the box so she remains invisible. The last image I see of her is her startled face. Tears slip down my cheeks. But I'm suddenly brave. I step out and into the alley where three men are waiting. One has dark, curly hair. The other two have blonde and wavy. All look strong, I fret.

"What do you want?" I demand, hoping they will leave me be.

The dark haired one steps forward and grins. "What do you think we want?" He teases. "Rich, Willie," he gestures to the two blondes, "block the alleyway." They do so. The curly haired man eases toward me slowly and takes a sharp, shiny knife from inside his coat. "Now, this will be easy if you cooperate. If you don't…well, I think it's quite obvious," He says slyly, twirling the knife in his hands.

He catches my shoulders and lightly touches the knife to the hollow of my neck. He undoes my coat, easing it off my shoulders. Next, he slowly unbuttons my dress, stopping suddenly just before my chest is fully exposed. He whips around and looks at Rich and Willie. "Did you hear that?" He asks cautiously. I look up to a window. A man stands there, climbing out silently. Could this man be coming to help me? Did he witness the men stalking me and call for help?

"I think we should get out of here, boss," one blonde answers.

"We can't just leave her here," the other one points to me. "She'll squawk to the whole town about us." I shiver.

The dark haired man turns around to me and his grin is gone. "Sorry, sweetheart. Guess this is you're unlucky day," he shrugs and I whimper. He raises the dagger high in the air and it's just about to come down on my chest when --

"Run, Lillian!" A voice calls. A man attacks the curly haired man that was in front of me and is crushed to the ground.

A realization comes over me. Relief.

Benjamin.

My husband.

The man from the window.

Benjamin rips the dagger out of the man's hands. They struggle with each other and I see Rich and Willie don't know what to do.

Benjamin looks up at me with writhing eyes. "Run, Lillian! Get Ella!" He pleads. I'm in shock and my legs cannot move. "For the love of God, Lillian, RUN!" He shouts at me when I don't do as he says. I'm alert again. But what stops me is a blood-choked scream.

I look over and see my worst fear. Yes. Benjamin. My Benjamin, a knife in his stomach. He coughs out blood and I scream, horrified. "Benjamin! No!!!" I race over to him but it's over now. He's gone. His eyes are dead. His chestnut hair covered in blood.

"Papa!" I hear Ella shriek. I'm dazed once again. I race over to her and shield her from the three men that now have death glares in their eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I scream at them. I'm crouched down and ready to defend her. My breath is coming very quickly, my heart rate very fast.

They lunge at me and it's not what I expect. The dark haired man still has the knife. It all goes very quick then. Some things blurry, some things clear as day.

Screaming at Ella to get away, trying to fight off the three men, the ripping off my dress, doing who knows what to my body, that's all very hazy.

But then after…the knife in my chest, my neck, multiple stab wounds, Ella's cries as she hides once again behind that box, that's all very lucid, definite.

Dying wasn't the worst part because dying didn't come.

A strange man, beautiful as can be, coming to scoop me up in his arms, taking me to a warehouse, biting me, changing me…_that_ was the worst part.

* * *

I lay on my bed. Though I don't sleep and don't have any _other _reasons for the use of it, I enjoy just sitting and thinking. It clears my head. I watch the sun rise and mentally compliment it's beauty again.

It's been about a week since I had met Jacob Black, sobbed into Carlisle's arms and thought of my past. Quite a lot to do in one day, if I do say so myself.

Alice didn't bring up Jacob a lot since I avoided the subject immensely and subtly refused to tell her anything more.

"But you told me you'd tell me later!" She complained once. "Is it not later now?"

"It's later when I say it's later," I said simply.

She huffed. "Lilly, if you start to tell me something but say I'll tell you later and still haven't told me more than a week, why did you tell me in the first place?"

"It's not important anymore," I glared at her and she let it drop.

I had decided not to tell Alice about Jacob seeming to know about us. Or at least suspect us. I think it could be dangerous for him. I hardly even know the boy and I wouldn't want to confront him about it, have him blab to other people and then get in trouble for knowing. I thought that if I were to tell anyone, it should have been Carlisle, not Alice. I shun myself for mentioning it to her in the first place.

I jump off my bed and find myself dropping out the window. Before I realize where I am going, I'm already half way there. Of course. I'm going to First Beach. It's not a very sunny day but the weather is fairly warm and a good day for a swim. A good day to see Jacob Black at the beach.

I slow down once I'm at the beach and jog to the dock again, sitting on the edge. I wait for a couple of minutes and, sure enough, Jacob is diving into the water. Half an hour later, he's once again at the dock, lifting himself up.

He looks surprised to see me again. "Hey, what are you doing here?" It's a curious enough question.

"I just came for a morning run down here. I do that once in a while," I say, eyeing him.

"Ah, I see." He sits down beside me and there is silence between us for a couple of minutes. Finally he speaks, "So, uh…sorry about last time, I just really had to get going." He explains.

"It's alright," I grin at him. "I thought I'd grown hugely grotesque fangs from the way you ran away from me," I tease. What the hell am I doing? I think suddenly. I shouldn't be giving him hints to how what he may think is true!

He doesn't seem phased by it though, and just laughs. His laugh is pleasant. And contagious. I join in with him.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that," he says again and I wave it off. "So, you go for morning runs sometimes?"

I nod. "Yep, it's my way to think things through." I say. "What about you, is swimming your thing?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'd way rather work on cars, though," he answers, smiling.

"Hmm," I muse, "A car-guy. Nice," I compliment him and I can smell the blood rush to his cheeks as he flushes. I laugh and he joins me.

And so it continued. For hours on end it seemed like. We met there almost everyday, too, for many, many days in a row, asking questions, telling about our hobbies, our family, though I described mine in a little less detail than he did. And it all happened on that very beach.

I learned a lot about Jacob Black. His favourite colour is blue, as is mine. I expressed my vision of the perfect shade of blue. Exactly the colour of Ella's eyes, though I left out the part that it was my now-dead daughter's eye colour.

He works on cars and is now fixing up a car, a rabbit, for him to drive one day. He's not yet sixteen but his birthday is in January, only about 5 months away. He said you can get your driver's licence early on the Rez.

I also learned that he fears a group of boys in town. Sam, Jared, Embry and Paul are the group member's name. We see them one day when we are sitting on a rock on the beach going on about hobbies that day.

"I'm into a lot of things. Football, cars, as you know, I don't even mind a little cooking now and then," he smiles at me. Something we do a lot to each other.

"I'm a great cook. Not that I'm bragging," I say, "I should cook for you one time," He nods and I keep going. "I play baseball with my family, too. I'm the fastest runner," I wink at him. Little does he know, being the fastest runner in my family means being nearly invisible to the human eye, not the normal human speed of 30 km/h.

He grins. "Awesome," but then his face suddenly turns dark as he focuses on four large men way across the beach. They appear soaking wet.

"Great, it's _them,_" he scowls.

I look over to him. "Who are they?" I ask though the second I say it, I know.

Werewolves.

The smell is almost unbearable. Yes. It's wet dog, just like Carlisle said. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and gag slightly.

Jacob looks at me and I see how scared he is.

"Jake, are you alright?" I query. His jaw clenches.

"Yeah, they just…I don't like them very much…" he trails off.

"What do you mean? Did they do something to you?" I know this is probably not the case but I play dumb as if I don't know who they are when I know exactly who they are. Maybe not _who_ but _what_.

He looks far out into the ocean, he's distant. "It's Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. They're some gang or pack or something. Drugs or…I don't know what the hell they do. But the biggest guy, the one on the end," he points to him and I can see he is the strongest looking one out of them, obviously their leader. "That's Sam Uley and I think he's the leader," Jacob continues. "And he keeps…looking at me funny. Like I'm next or something…" he looks down and I genuinely think he's very frightened. "He's already gotten to Jared and Paul, and Embry used to be my best friend before he joined them…"

I wrap my arms around him, something that is a little hard to do, since he is human with a beating heart full of blood. But I can forget that now. My friend needs me to comfort him and that is what I'll do. "It's alright, Jacob. Just avoid them. You're not going to be next."

But I know, and this is for certain, that Jacob Black is indeed going to be the next member of Sam's pack.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So a lot going on here. I could have probably split this up into 2 chapters but...eh...what the caboodle stixx!!! I did it all in one!!**

**So in the first half, if you're confused, Lilly tells about her life as a human and how she died. She got raped by some creepers/stalkers then stabbed multiple times and her daughter was there to see it all!! mua ha ha I have a sick mind!!! And on top of it all, her husband tried to save them but...OOPS!!! HE GOT STABBED!!! AHAHAHAAHAH!!!**

**That's not really funny but...meh :D**

**Then in the next half, Lilly isn't going to bring up how Jacob reacted weirdly before cause she doesn't want him to get hurt. And now, when Jacob and Lilly talk, Jake kinda forgets about the legends(as we will talk about more in the next chapter) the legends about the vampires/cold ones and wolves and all that and really just enjoys Lilly's company!**

**So yeah!!! I'll update...sometime...hehe maybe not so soon anymore. But okieee**

**Thanks for readin'!!**

**Bye ;D**


	4. A Complication

**Ok, so...**

**Here is the next chapter. It was kinda late but I've had sooo much freakin' homework. I had this history thing due with my friend but we're handing it in late *facepalm* and I have a stupid speech due this wednesday. So it's definatly going to be slow. I'll probably put the next chapter up next weekend maybe? Sooooorry, guys :(**

**Oh well, you love me anyways!!!!**

**And I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't have to do stupid speeches and hand in history projects late because I'd be rich and could just pay someone to do it for me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I let go of Jacob and pat him on the back. "It's alright, Jake." I say. "Hey, why are you do scared of them? I mean, they didn't look like they wanted to hurt you or anything."

Jake hesitates. "Well..."

"Come on, Jake. Tell me. You can trust me." I bat my eyelashes prettily.

"My dad told me this...scary story should I say. It's pretty lame but it just got me thinking." He stopped to look at me. I nodded in encouragment for him to go on. "The Quileute legend says that we were descended from wolves."

I nod. Little does he know that I already know this story.

He goes on. "You would call them werewolves." He shudders slightly. "There's this whole big thing about...them protecting our land and how they had a treaty with...with the cold ones." He checks my face again but I put on an amused expression. He grins a little.

"The cold ones would be..." I ask.

"Vampires. "He says sharply to scare me and for his benefit, I jump a little. I almost hyterically laugh at the thought that he is actually sitting right next to a vampire himself.

"It's pretty stupid," he concludes. "But a fun little tale if I ever heard one. The things some people come up with. It just creeped me out how the description on the werewolves look disturbingly like Sam's little group. I mean, werewolves are said to be strong and mighty in the legend. And I don't know about mighty but they sure look damn strong to me." He shakes his, laughing and I laugh with him but he doesn't know it's because I know they are true."Steroids or something," he mumbles.

"It's getting dark. We should really be getting home." I say quietly.

He nods and turns to me. "Hey, Lil? Do you think you could walk back with me?"

"Of course. Let's go," I say enthusiastically as we get up from our dock. I call it our dock now because we've met here everyday for the past few weeks. It's where we met. It's where we got to know each other for who we are.

We walk slowly, my arm linked with his, as we go down the beach. His glossy black hair is flowing lightly behind him and I really look at him now. His eyes, almost black as an onyx stone shine brightly, even when there is no sun. His deep set eyes are attached to Sam's pack as he glowers at them and the full lips on his beautiful face look inviting even though they are set in a tight line, frowning slightly. His cheekbones are set high on his face and the baby-like features are beginning to mould into sharp, angular ones, as he is looking older everyday. His strong, muscular arms are already fully developed and he is nearly 6'4.

Jacob looks down at me and I avert my eyes quickly looking back to the pack. They are close now. We keep walking silently as we walk past them. I try hard not to gaze at them but my eyes get the best of me as they settle on Sam. His black eyes are full of hatred and disgust. _The feeling his mutual_, I think.

I can't help but notice one of them giving Jacob a pained look. It's Embry I presume. Jacob doesn't notice but I feel sorry for his friend, obviously grieved from leaving him alone.

The smell overwhelms me. It's quite repulsive and I instinctively tense. Jacob automatically glances at me and his eyebrows knit together, confused as Sam and I glare at each other. "Hey," he says softly. "You okay?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. We finally get off the beach and I relax. We get to Jacob's house and when he opens the door, I release my grip on his arm and put my hands on my slim hips. "Wow. They give pretty intense looks, don't they?" I say, astounded.

He agrees, blowing out air, what I assume is a sigh. "Yeah, that's why they creep me out. It's a freaking _cult_." He hisses.

Billy comes rolling out of the kitchen and smiles at Jacob. When he see's me, his smile immediate flickers off. I still beam at him out of friendliness. He obviously knows about my family and I.

I've met Billy once or twice when I came to Jake's house. My first impression was a nice old man but he didn't make it seem like I wasn't very welcome in his home.

Billy straightened out a picture on the front table of his other two children, Rachel and Rebecca. They were very pretty, I thought, and looked a lot like Jacob.

Jacob's house was very inviting. It was a faded red little thing yet it could be a place you could really call home. I felt comfortable here despite Billy's unwelcoming glares.

"I made dinner half an hour ago, Jake. It's getting cold." Billy says firmly. "You're late."

"Yeah, dad, I know, I was talking with Lilly at the beach," Jake answers. Billy looks at me with a grimace. I pretend to not notice as Jacob doesn't either. Jacob knows that Billy is not too fond of me.

"Sorry, Billy," I say in the sweetest voice I can. "We just lost track of time."

He guffaws and mumbles something unintelligible while wheeling back into the kitchen. It's clear I'm not invited to dinner. Not that I can eat, anyways.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Jake, I should get going,"

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" he asks, oblivious to Billy's behaviour.

I shake my head. "No, I need to get home."

He squints his eyes. "You okay? You're eyes are, like…black?" He questions and I automatically avert my eyes.

"No. I mean, yeah, I'm fine…" I'm at loss for words. "I have to go," I say again and I'm out of the house, jogging lightly down the ramp made for Billy's wheelchair.

"Lillian," a grave voice stops me. Billy.

I turn around and see Billy on the porch, a blank look on his face. "Yes, Billy?" I ask quickly.

"I don't think you should see Jacob anymore." He states.

"Excuse me?" I spit. "Since when did you become the boss of who I see?" I know it's rude but I don't care at this moment. I'm sure I'll regret it later, though.

His eyes widen. "Since you became acquainted with my son," he whips back. "I'll keep him away from you. He won't see you if I say he can't."

"He'll ask questions," I start to protest but he interrupts me.

"And he'll get answers," he says. "Eventually. When he changes."

We look at each other for a long time before I speak. "Goodbye, Billy." And I'm racing toward the beach once again, leaving a glaring Billy behind.

* * *

I make my way back to the beach. I don't want to think about Billy and the wolf pack anymore. I need to get home and hunt. That's why I must be so irritated.

As I come out of the brush and onto the beach once again, I see the pack. I growl as they look at me with disgust. I walk past them, ignoring them intentionally.

"Hey, Bloodsucker!" I hear one of them say just as I thought I was going to get a clean brake.

"Paul! Enough." Another says, probably Sam Uley, the alpha.

I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around, fists balled tightly. I give them a death glare and wait for what they have to say.

The tallest and strongest one, Sam, steps forward with his palms raised. Not a surrender. A truce.

"We mean no harm," he says in a deep voice. "We would just like to talk to you."

I give a sarcastic grin. "Just like Billy Black _talked_ to me?" I challenge.

"Yes, we came to talk --" I cut him off.

"You mean _warn_ me, right? Warn me to stay away from Jacob." It's not a question.

Sam shakes his head. "Not warn you, Lillian. _Ask_ you. _Ask_ you to stay away from Jacob. He will be changing soon and everyone knows that no good will come if a vampire and werewolf are acquainted."

_Acquainted_, I scoff at the word Billy also used. Don't they know the word _friends_?

"We're asking you not to see Jacob anymore. It would be advised that you take the advice." His tone is final but I refuse to give up.

"I can't just not see him, Sam." I snap. "We're friends. What would that do to him if I just weren't around suddenly? Never calling him, never meeting at the beach…" I trail off, my voice becoming unsteady.

"Jacob is strong. He'll survive," he adds, trying to convince me. "Besides, once he's changed, he won't want to see you anymore. He'll realize how foolish he's been to become involved with a vampire."

My mouth pops open in shock. "Jacob doesn't even _know_! How do you know he'll hate me after he's changed?"

Sam continues like he hasn't even heard me. "We're giving you the chance to say goodbye now, before things become complicated."

I'm bewildered. _Complicated?_ A _complication_ in their lives? I speak when I find my voice again. "Complicated?" I question. "How can things be so complicated when thy are so simple! I can't lose my friend, Sam!" I explain. "Jacob is my friend and I can't just walk away from him!"

Sam sighs, clearly not getting through to me and getting more annoyed by the minute. "But their not simple, Lillian, don't you see?" He pauses and when I don't answer, goes on. "A vampire and soon-to-be werewolf could never be friends. They are different like black and white, moon and sun, night and day," he explains.

"What will you tell Jacob if I do stop seeing him?"

"He won't know anything. He'll find out you were a vampire only when he turns. He'll see then why you had to leave him." His voice is quicker, higher, and a hell of a lot more eager, as if he's anticipating when I finally give in.

My tone is dead. "No."

Sam's eyebrows raise to his hairline and the others behind are shuffling quite nervously.

I walk away then, leaving them stunned and slightly angered. I can't deal with this right now, I think. I'm not in the mood and it anyone dares try to take my friendship away from Jacob, so help me God…

* * *

Alice is waiting for me when I get home, tapping her foot, clearly impatient. "Where have you been!" She asks, her fresh golden eyes gleaming. "I tried to see where you were but I couldn't!" She was referring to trying to see my decision making for going to see Jacob. But when the pack talked to me, she couldn't have seen me. She can't see werewolves' futures.

Alice huffs and I'm brought back to reality. I sigh tiredly are her. "Alice, I was just down at the beach. I ran into a…a friend," I chose my words carefully. She looks doubtful.

"So if you were down at a "friends", then why couldn't I see you?" Her pixie-like face is scrunched up in anger.

I scrutinize her face and suddenly, I want to tell Alice everything. About Jacob, the wolf pack, all of it. But then her expression changes and I know something is bothering her. "I might not know _where_ you were at one point but I did see _who_ you were with," her gaze is piercing and it almost hurts me to look at it.

"I don't know what you mean," I say, trying lying as my one last hope.

She ignores me. "_Jacob Black_." She hisses the name. "You were with Jacob Black!"

"Yeah," I say, trying to seem dumbfounded. "So?"

Her eyebrows mush together and she looks at me, exasperated. "He's going to be a werewolf, Lilly! I told you before! And werewolves are _not_ good company!"

I shrug. "I know that. And…" I'm going to tell her. She's going to find out one way or another. "And I kind of talked with the wolf pack," I admit, muttering.

Alice's eyes are wide. A range of emotions blow over her perfect face. Anger, shock, confusion, anger once again, then she sighs. "What did they say?"

"Nothing too much…just that…I couldn't see Jake anymore." I tell her honestly.

"Really, Lilly. What is wrong with you?" Alice asks, muddled. "You know your friendship with him would have to end sometime."

I shake my head warily. "He's just so…" I search for the right word and instantly regret it when I do. "So addicting."

Her eyes pop out of her head. She's at loss for words, I know.

I think I know what to do. To make Alice understand. I move over to her and intertwine my slender fingers with her tiny ones. She jumps at the images I show her but I reassure her with a slight squeeze.

I'm using my ability. To show her how I feel about Jacob. What he means to me, how he makes me so happy, though I've only known him for a few weeks. I show her Jacob's smile, that warm, kind smile of his. His dark, bright eyes, always shining with excitement.

Then, I show her me. Me, grinning when Jacob does, pushing him playfully when he makes a bad joke, looking at him through my eyelashes, trying to memorize his beautiful face when he's lost in a deep thought or talking about something with fascination. I let her feel the warmth that spreads through my whole body when he gently touches me, when I was latching onto him at the beach when he was unnerved about Sam and his pack. When he looks at me with thoughtful eyes, _really_ looks at me for who I am instead of my body and my looks, as other men have.

I release my grip on Alice's hand and check her face for a reaction.

Understanding. That's what I see.

Alice is about to say something, but closes her mouth. She thinks about the things I have shown her, not sure what to make of it.

I still wait and she finally speaks. "You…you love him." She says, astounded, yet her eyes are kind with sympathy. "Lilly, don't leave him. You have to fight," she suprises me when she says this. I was expecting the opposite.

My eyebrows scrunch together, confused as I am. I don't realize what she has said. Did I _love_ Jacob? Yes, I suppose I did. But…in what way? Alice interrupts my thinking.

"I know how you feel, Lillian," she explains my silent question. "The warmth he brings, it's the same way with Jasper. He's my everything." She smiles. "Go see him tomorrow morning. Just wait until he changes, then tell him how you feel. Werewolf or not, from the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, I'd say you're more than friends." If I were human, I would have blushed. But I am still grateful.

"Thank you, Alice. It means a lot."

I quietly step away, heading for the door. I need to be outside. To think about what has just happened. I need to hunt, I realize.

As soon as I catch my first deer, I'm satisfied. I still catch a couple of more and an elk.

I wipe the blood clear from my mouth. I am a very clean eater. I haven't gotten anything on my clothes or shoes since 1987, when Emmett and I were wrestling over a grizzly bear.

As I walk home, I get sidetracked. Billy didn't want me seeing Jacob anymore. Could he in some way stop him? He is Jacob's father after all, and I suppose he has the power to do so. But what if what he said was true? What if he does keep Jacob away from me. Jacob will care, that I'm sure of. I imagine he thinks of me as one of his best friends, as do I. Could it be more, as Alice said? Maybe I will go see him after he change. Maybe he'll understand.

He _will_ ask questions, though and he'll wonder where I am. And Billy will blame it on me.

* * *

I found out a few days after I went to our dock every morning, and Jacob wasn't there. He's always there.

I waited there every morning, as I always did. I'd run through the forest, eager as ever but when I came out into the clearing, nothing. Only a few other Quileute kids hanging out with their friends a few miles down.

Every morning. Every morning for three weeks I would wait_. He's coming today_, I think. Then, nothing.

I called Jacob's house a few times, but no one ever answered.

I told Carlisle about my conversation with Alice, how Jacob made me feel, I told the whole family in fact. They all gave me subtle hints at why Jacob wasn't calling back, why he wasn't coming to our dock every morning, just like he always would many previous weeks before that. They didn't want to hurt me, for me to find out the truth. But I figured it out on my own. I knew why he wasn't talking to me, calling me, and why he was acting as if I never even existed.

Jacob was changing.

* * *

**OOH JACOB IS CHANGING!!!!!!**

**So did ya like it? I guess a lot of things went on. So a basic summery: Jake tells Lilly about the legend but she already knows it little does Jake know, and he thinks Sam's pack might be werewolves but he's highly doubtful cuz they're just legends RIGHT?!?!?! *wink wink*. And Jake hates Sam and his pack, then they go to his house and Billy clearly states he basically hates Lilly and that she has to stay away from him or else he'll make Jake stay away from her. Then, Lilly leaves to go to the beach and Sam tries to convince her to stay away from Jake. Are Billy and Sam on the same team? _I THINK SO_!!! Then when Lilly gets home, she tells Alice about it and she understands the way she feels about Jake cuz she loves Jasper and basically tells her to not give up on him. Then, Lilly is afraid of what Jake will think if she does just leave him and come back after he's changed. Then, after a few weeks of not seeing Jake, Lilly realizes JACOB IS CHANGING AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And you do realize that when I say "changing" it means "changing/turning/becoming a werewolf" :D**

**So next chapter will be up...sometime :D It will be a confrontation between Lilly and Jake and how Jake doesn't want to see Lilly anymore. AWWWW!!!**

**Hehe so hope you guys enjoyed xD**

**Bye bye for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Faults

**Hey hey!**

**Sorry it took kinda long to get up (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAH) but I've been SUPER busy this week. My stupid speech, more homework and many many more things.**

**So this chapter, it's about how Lilly is without Jake (psh!! She's a freakin' mess!!!!) and then when she sees JAKE HAS CHANGED AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, enjoy xD**

**And I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did own Twilight, I'd be having a bath right now...IN A TUB MADE OF GOLDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! k, that was so random. Gold? Yes. Oh, and instead of water filled in it, it shall be........CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**K, onto the story now.....**

**xD**

* * *

It was like there was a hole in my chest, never really healing. Then that hole kept getting bigger and bigger, ripping and tearing apart. But that was an understatement. It was worse than that, having no Jacob around. Not seeing his warm brown eyes look into mine was torture. Not feeling his toasty hand around mine as we stroll down the beach, talking about anything and everything, was agony.

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Everyday, I stood and stared out the window, watching the sun rise. Though it's beauty was astounding, I could hardly bare to watch it, as it always reminded me a Jacob. Almost everything did. When it rained, I thought of his woodsy scent, just like it smelt after the rain. Or when I brushed my hair, it reminded me of when he would softly stroke his fingers through my hair when I leaned up against him at our dock.

Our dock. I stopped going after I figured out what was happening. I stopped waiting. It worried my family. Esme, especially. She would see me staring longingly out the window and would offer her help, to talk, to do anything. Poor Esme. I haven't really ignored her. But I sure haven't acknowledged her, either.

Emmett would try to pick a fight with me once in a while. But I always turned him down.

"Not today, Emmett," or "I don't feel like it, Emmett" would always be my response. It was hard, with his puppy dog eyes and small little pout, to not give him what he wanted but I was in no mood for fun and games. I was mourning. I needed to be alone for now.

Alice would come up to me, too.

"Let's go shopping, Lilly," she said. "Help get your mind off of…things." But I shook my head somberly.

Jasper tried to help. But I warned him not to play with my emotions. If I was sad, let me be sad. If I was angry, let me be angry. I know it must have been hard on him, feeling my melancholy everyday, dealing with every unpleasant emotion that overwhelmed me. But it was hard for me, too. Not seeing Jacob, my own personal sunshine, was Hell. What was I supposed to do in my free time? We didn't go to school, though I could enroll myself. But I'd been to high school many times and it was getting quite boring. I couldn't sleep, either, to get my mind off of things, to even try and have a pleasant dream to keep me from going nuts. But no. I couldn't sleep, being a vampire. This is a time where I wish I _could._

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

I listen to the clock that I stare at on the wall. It was a very rare clock, made from the finest of silvers. Carlisle aquired it when we were living in Chicago back in the late 1940s.

I must be bored, I think. Talking about clocks. I snort silently to myself.

The longing for Jacob has become dull now. It's been over a month and I have not seen him. Not once. I called a few times after, but no one answered. Billy answered once. But that couldn't even be counted as a phone call because he would tell me next to nothing. Less than nothing, even.

The dullness was not fading. It was just a non-healing wound now, throbbing to get better, to get something to heal it. Get Jacob to heal it.

I get up from my still position and glide across the room to the grand piano waiting for me. I haven't played in a long time. I miss it, I realize.

I sit down silently on the bench and stretch and flex my fingers, getting ready. I roll my shoulders once and begin.

I improvise on my mood. Somber and delicate. Not really a distinctive tone to it, but a mess of notes all together, chasing each other, one after another, after another. They don't really go together. They are all scattered in different directions. I unwillingly grasp the idea that these are what _my_ thoughts are. Scattered, messy, not really making sense, just a scramble of words coming one after the other.

It saddens me. But this is what makes me determined. I stop abruptly and shoot up from the bench, making the legs squeel against the hardwood flooring. I don't care about the scratches it will leave, because I'm already racing to the door.

Esme is out in the garden and looks up, startled. "Where are you going, dear?"

I smile slightly for the first time in weeks. "I'm going to see Jacob."

Her face alters a bit from anxious to confused. "But…you do realize that he's -"

I cut her off. "Yes, I know, Esme, but I have to talk to him, just to see that he knows, that he feels we can't…" _that we can't be friends anymore_, I finish my unspoken sentence in my head. Esme nods, understanding.

One corner of her flawless mouth comes up. "Be careful, Lilly."

I nod certainly. "Of course." And I'm off.

Through the forest, the run is long. Longer than it usually is. I know it's because I'm anxious to see Jacob. _If _he will see me.

I start to get nervous. What if he _doesn't _want to see me? What will I do? What if it doesn't work out?

I shake the thought from my head. I didn't need more worry than usual.

I slow to a steady jog as I come out onto the beach. It's cloudy once again, that I'm thankful for. But it's starting to rain a little. I try to shield myself with my hands, unsuccessfully, though I could care less. I just need to seem human at the moment so nobody will wonder what a young woman is doing out in this weather.

Thunder crackles quietly in the distance, not quite here yet. I run a bit faster as soon as I'm closer to Jacob's house. And then, as I jog up his long dirt driveway, I see him walking toward the forest.

He's wearing cutoff jeans from the looks of it. He's also shirtless with no shoes. And his hair. His beautiful, shiny hair, that once used to flow down in soft, wavy curtains around his face, has now been cropped short, spiking slightly as every angle.

But the thing that catches my attention the most is his manner. He slouches as he walks, but with purpose. He heads toward the forest but stops abruptly. He smells my scent, I realize, as I can now smell his. _Wet dog_. But I can still tell that that faint scent that I know and love is still there. It's just overpowered by the canine smell. I wrinkle my nose automatically.

"Jacob," I say breathlessly. It was barely a whisper but I know he will hear me.

He turns, angry. I can see that his fists are clenched into a tight ball as he stomps toward me.

I wait. As he gets closer, I can see that his face has changed drastically. Scratch what I said before. The thing that catches my attention the most is not his manner, but his face. The once soft plains of the beautiful-faced boy I knew has now been replaced with that of an older-looking man, a scowl looking like it's been permanently etched into his skin. His mouth is set into a deep frown and looks forever turned down. His eyes are hard. No words can describe it any other way. Just hard. And bitter. His whole face is bitter with rage and what looks to be annoyed.

And then his body. His body is that of a professional weight-lifter's. His eight pack is very visible against his dark russet skin. His shoulders are somewhat thicker now and a lot more muscled. His veins are more prominent now, too.

He isn't my Jacob anymore. He's a whole different person, someone who is intimidating and unfamiliar.

He speaks then. "What do you want?" The new voice makes me flinch. It is hard and sharp, but I still recognize the husky tone to it.

I swallow loudly. "I want to t-talk to you," I stutter.

His angular jaw clenches. "What?" He demands.

I feel disappointment. I know he hasn't changed his mind. I know he still doesn't want to be friends but I ask anyways. "Are we still…"

"No," he answers quickly. "We can't be friends. A _vampire_," he hisses the word. "and I could never be friends. I know what you are, Lilly. A bloodsucker. A leech. I'm no good for you and you're no good for me. So I think it'd be best if -" he stops suddenly, his face becoming confused. He grimaces, then his face smoothes to astonishment. Now I am the one confused.

"No…" he says faintly and backs away. He looks at me oddly, though, and I'm worried at what will happen next. He shakes slightly and I realize he might phase because of his anger towards me. But I'm stuck at my place on the now muddy ground, still soaking wet. I can feel my hair starting to get heavier, clinging to my neck, to my cheeks.

Jacob shakes his head, his hair shaking with it, drops of rain water spurting off. He looks at me now. _Really_ looks at me, as he once did before he changed. Looks at me with…amazement? Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time…

He snaps out of it and his brows come together, anguished. I look at him carefully. "Jacob, are you alright?"

He doesn't hear me. He looks panicked. "I have to go." And then he's gone, racing toward the dense forest, toward Sam's pack. _He's one of them_, I remind myself, _you can't change that_. I resist the urge to sob, though quiet gasps of air are bubbling up my throat. I can't produce tears, and I'm thankful.

When I gain my composure, Jacob is nowhere to be seen. I stare at the forest, dumbstruck. I turn on my heal and run home fairly quickly, not caring who sees.

On my run, I think through what just happened. So Jacob was mad at me, told me (well, half told me) that we couldn't be friends and then he stops to look at me with…what was it? Awe?

Then, he runs back to Sam, hardly telling me anything. At least I know now that he made is pretty clear he doesn't want to be friends anymore. That was the hard part over with.

But he told me everything…yet nothing. What that it? Did he just say goodbye like that? Does he hate me so much?

No. He doesn't hate _me_. He hates what I am. A vampire. He hates me because it is his nature to. It was the reason he became a werewolf. To protect his land from us, vampires. That is why the fever set in. Because Carlisle and the rest of my family moved here. It's all of our faults. It is all _my _fault.

It's like I have been shocked awake suddenly with the realization. Jacob becoming a werewolf was_ my _fault. For moving here, for ever getting involved with him, it's _my_ fault. And I can't take that back because he is going to be a werewolf forever.

I stop running immediately and collapse onto the wet forest ground, clutching my stomach. My hand rests on a nearby tree, holding most of my weight up. I sob, wanting nothing more than to be, for lack of a better word, dead. I want to be dead. I'm alone, I've caused someone I love pain, and now I feel empty. Carlisle should have let those damn men kill me way back a hundred years ago.

I clutch at my locket around my neck. I press it's cool metal against my own cool skin. _Why me_? I think. Why did I have to become involved with Jacob? Alice had told me it was wrong. My whole family had told me it was wrong. But I didn't listen. I kept seeing him. I kept getting closer, when I knew, I _knew _he was going to become my mortal enemy.

Yes, I talked with him, I learned more about him, I befriended him indefinitely. Then, I fell utterly and completely in love with him.

* * *

**OOOH LILLY'S IN LOOOOOVE!!! Bow-chica-wow-wow-a-wow-wow!**

**Haha.**

**K, so this chapter wasn't very long but I'm tired and wanna go to bed cause it's 3 a.m. Yeah, that's how much I love you guys. I stay up til three in the morning for you. Even though I only have ONE REVIEW!!!!!! Seriously, people, I'm thinking that no one likes my story. I've has some subscribtions but not many. Pleeeeeeeeaaaase, I need some reviews, guys!! I'm begging here!!! I need some feedback on how I'm doing. Want me to change anything? Where do you want to storyline to go??? Pleeeaaaase, again, REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks :) If you do, I'll be your best friend forever xD**

**And the next chapter should be up next weekend. I have a busy week again. Soooorry. Buuuuuuut if I get some reviews and favourites and story alerts and all that, I miiiiight be able to make an acception and get the next chapter up in a few days :) :) :) :) :)**

**So remember, REVIEW!!! K, bye for now ;D**


	6. The One Reason

**Hey hooo,**

**So I know it's been a long tme but a lot of crap has been going on. My aunt died a couple of weeks ago and I was going to put up this chapter on Thursday night but I had to go to the funeral the next day and I was really tired...so yeah. Sorry.**

**Then, I forgot I had a stupid project so I had to do that, but FINALLY, I can put it up tonight :D Yay!!!**

**And I don't own Twilight. If I did...well, you know. I'd be rolling naked in money ;)**

**xD**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

I didn't know.

I didn't know that I was in love with Jacob Black. Of course, we were friends. But in love? No. It couldn't be. A vampire in love with a werewolf? No, once again.

Did he love me back? From the way he treated me a couple of days ago, I wouldn't think so.

But that one look of amazement…

I shake the thought from my head. I don't want to think of that cold, wet day. But I keep letting my mind slip up, then scolding it for always ending back up at that very time, date and place.

So Jacob was out of my life. For good, this time. No going back, no going to reason with him. This was it. The thought depresses me and I'm angered that I let our relationship go this far.

I should have never let him into my life. I never should have accepted him. If I hadn't gone to our -- I mean, _the_ dock on the beach that _one_ morning when he was taking a swim…I would have never been in this mess.

I would have never felt angry, depressed, confused, hurt…I wouldn't have all of this regret.

Yes, that was what it was. Regret.

I regret befriending Jacob Black, for falling in love with him when I can't even have him. Even if I could, we sure as hell wouldn't have a normal relationship. I mean, unless he kept phasing, he would age. If he aged, I would eventually look like his daughter. His hot skin with my cold, it wasn't natural. My pale, beautiful complexion and his handsome, dark glow.

I bury my face into my hands. I'm going to hurt, I realize. Hurt forever. Because of what I am, I will hurt forever.

Carlisle comes in then and puts his arms around my shoulders. I turn to stone under his touch. He unwraps them and scrutinizes me. I feel uncomfortable all of the sudden. I turn to look at him. "What do you want, Carlisle?" My voice is sharp and I see him flinch in my peripheral vision.

"Lilly, I can't see you like this anymore. And it's killing Esme. Your siblings, too. We're all so worried about you." The words come out in a gush. I feel broken in two. On one hand, I want to be depressed and moody, because of Jacob. I want to mourn and mope around, to do next to nothing. But on the other hand, I want to be alive for my family. I don't want them to worry and I want them to see the light come back to my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, Carlisle. I'm doing the best I can, okay?" A lie. "Please," my voice gets softer. "Don't worry about me. I was stupid and blind. This isn't your fault. It's none of your faults." I tell him.

Carlisle looks away, pained. When he meets my golden gaze again, they are unbearable to look at. "We've never see you like this before, Lillian, and you are scaring us." He pauses and takes a deep breath I'm sure he doesn't need. "We've been thinking and maybe it's time to move on."

"What do you mean?" I mumble quietly.

"I mean…let's move to another town. Forget about what happened here," Carlisle says sombrely. "Let's start over..."

I inhale sharply. "How can you...I can't just _move on_, Carlisle!" I shout.

"Well, it's either that or…" He trails off, looking a little too innocent. I wonder what he's going to say next.

"Or what?" I snap.

He closes his eyes, thinking carefully, then opens them wide and speaks slowly, "Or you can get back what your heart needs."

_Get back what my heart needs_…

"Carlisle," I sigh.

He holds up a finger, telling me to be quiet. "Ah, ah, ah," he says slyly. "Whatever you _need_," he emphasizes the _need_ part. "Just tell us and we'll be behind you all of the way." He smiles.

I smile then, too. It's a small one but at least it's a smile. It might not work but…

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smile a bit wider now.

Carlisle walks away gracefully and disappears from the room.

I'm going to see Jacob again. I have to see why we can't be together. He didn't explain to me before and I want answers. Like why can't I see him? Why can't we at least talk on the phone?

Before I know it, I'm racing in the forest toward Jacob's small red house. As my bare feet touch the cold, damp ground, I ponder on what he will say. Probably the same thing as before; "werewolves and vampires could never be friends". But I'll get it out of him, one way or another. I want to know the real reason. I want answers, damn it.

I jog onto the beach and stop to look at the ocean. It is a dull grey-blue. There is no sun and for once in my life it makes me sad. Maybe it's because there is no warmth and light.

I take a moment to feel the sand beneath my feet. I wriggle my toes in and out and let the tiny grains scratch the surface of my granite skin. I don't know why I'm taking so much time to appreciate the nature around me. Perhaps it's because I don't want to go to see Jacob. I know one thing is for sure; I'm scared of what Jacob will say. Maybe he won't see me. Maybe he will refuse to. Then what?

I shake my head, not worrying about that right now.

Too soon I see the little red house. And too soon I'm going up the ramp made for Billy's wheelchair that leads onto their porch and to the door.

Then, I'm knocking on the aged wooden door and Billy opens it. I greet him with a nod but he just stares at me. I count to twenty in my head and then finally break the silence. "Where is Jacob?"

He doesn't answer. Just blinks a couple of times. I stare right back at him, trying to make him uncomfortable. It doesn't work.

"Billy," I sigh. "I just need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

This time, he speaks. "No,"

""No," you don't know where he is?" I ask.

"I mean, "no way in hell are you talking to him,"" he barks. I flinch at his tone. Then, I get angry and impatient.

"Cut the crap, Billy," I snap rudely. "Tell me where he is." I pause. "Now." My tone is furious yet calm. A skill I acquire. I know I intimidate him now, as my icy glare is on him.

"He's at the beach," Billy says simply. "You had better leave soon or --" But I'm already walking away from him. I don't care enough to hear him finish his worthless threat towards me.

I walk briskly toward the beach and see no signs of it in use, which is good. If things get ugly, at least no one will be around to witness it. But I hope that things don't get bad. I just need a reason._ One _reason to stay away.

I see our dock come into view.

And he's there. I see his black t-shirt and cut-off jeans. I see his thick, muscular arms crossed and his whole body rigid and tense. His face is a hard mask and I know that he hears me coming. He looks out into the ocean and doesn't acknowledge me when I reach him.

I go to stand beside him and mirror his image. "You're here," I say timidly.

Jacob's jaw clenches tight. "Yeah. I heard you talking to Billy."

If I were human, I would blush. "Sorry about that," I say sheepishly. "That was out of line. But I had to get it out of him. I needed to see you…" I trail off.

"What?" He asks. It sounds more of like a statement.

"What?" I'm confused.

"What do you want?" He asks sharply and I slink back a little at the tone of his voice.

"I need one reason, Jacob. Just one reason," I explain. "Then, I'll be off your back."

I feel a little embarrassed now. What if I was too pushy? Annoying? Was I annoying him? It was a reasonable enough request. One reason and I'd be gone.

"One," I say again, losing hope.

He looks at me for the first time and all the hardness in his features melt away. He looks heartbroken and anguished and I see his eyes fill up with tears. My dead heart busts.

"Lilly," he says quietly, his voice shaking.

My breath is coming in short gasps, much too low for any human to hear. But Jacob hears it and reaches out to caress my face lightly, not even completely touching it, but just enough that there is a static current flowing from his hand to my cheek and I close my eyes, feeling the warmth. And too soon, he pulls away, locking his hand into a tight fist.

"Lilly," he says again. "We can't…I mean, we just…" he struggles for the right words.

"Jacob, I know that we are…enemies," I whisper. "But…that doesn't change the way that I feel about you." I look down at my hands and bite my tongue. What am I doing?! _You came here for answers, Lilly, not a confession of your love_! I scold myself.

But the words keep on flowing out of my mouth. I can't stop them.

"I love you, Jacob," I say, looking back up at him. He stares down at me now with more pain in his eyes than I could have imagined. "I love you…so much. And being away from you, it kills me." I confess.

"Lilly," he pleads. I close my eyes, wait for him to tell me to get away or to never come back. "Vampires and werewolves, Lilly." He states.

I shake my head. "That's not a reason," I whisper quietly, now hopeless. I shake slightly and wrap my arms around myself.

I can't bare to look at him, but Jacob catches my face in his hands and forces me to look at him. I can feel the hurt radiate off of me, especially in my eyes.

"Do you want to know that real reason?" He asks, pleading with his dark eyes.

I shake my head again, not able to carry all of this hurt and guilt that he's going to tell me once again.

"You should know," he seems to be talking to himself now. "Screw what Sam says." Jacob takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "There's been rumours…well, not quite rumours, as I've seen it happen myself. But there was legends saying that, when you're a werewolf, you might have some…abilities…that others won't have. Only one, really…" he trails off, not sure how to go on.

"I don't get what you're saying, Jacob." I say, defeated.

"Let me start over," he says, exasperated. "When you're a werewolf, sometimes you _imprint_ on someone."

_Imprint_…I've never heard the word before. I open my mouth to say something but Jacob cuts me off.

"Imprinting is when you find your…soul mate," he explains, choosing the words carefully. "It's a bond where, no matter what, you are destined to be together. Whether it's a brother, a protector, a lover…" Jacob eyes me and he can see my confused face turn into realization.

"You've…you've imprinted," I say sadly, somehow betrayed."Who is it?" I ask, my eyes closing.

I can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks, somewhat wistfully. "She's amazing. Perfect, inside and out. She's beautiful, funny, thoughtful, smart and overall…well, perfect."

The pain inside of me is too great. I bite my lip and hold back a sob. "That's the reason…" I say slowly. "That's…great, Jake." I breathe. "She's a lucky girl. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I try to smile but I know it looks pathetic. My smile falters. "Congratulations. I hope you two are really happy together," I say, trying not to be bitter and sour and hurt but failing.

Jacob laughs. I turn away but he catches my shoulders. "That perfect, beautiful, funny, smart, amazing girl," he pauses. "It's you, Lilly." His smile is amazing. So happy and beautiful and…

Oh my God.

I cry out loud. "It's…" I can't think of words to say. _It's me_! I think, overly joyfully and ecstatic.

He nods happily, his big head bobbing up and down so fast, his features are blurred. He picks me up in his arms and twirls me around. His embrace is so warming and perfect, I forget where I am.

"It's you, Lilly." He says wildly and I can feel the huge smile on both of our faces. My cheek grazes his and I shudder as I hold him tighter. "It's always been you."

* * *

**OOOOOH IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah, so it's Lilly. Jake imprinted on Lilly so that was the reason why he couldn't see her. Jake will explain more in the next chapter why he didn't want to see Lilly cause he imprinted. All in the next chapter, folks, so tune in!!! Haha. AND THEY SHALL KISS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S GUNNA BE STEAMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. But I'll still manage to make it "T" ahahaha. **

**Next chapter should be up next weekend.**

**Well, I'm tired so I won't bore you with all my gibber-jabber talking non-sense stuff. Sooooo review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD Saaanks!!!!!!!!**

**Bye bye.**


	7. Tears?

**Please don't hate me, please don't hate me!**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in soooooo long and I am soooooooooo sorry, guys! But life got in the way and I totally forgot how much I love this story! GAHHH!**

**K, I'm not even going to babble, just go read the story :D**

**And puh-leaseeeeeee forgive me! I love you guys! :) :) :)**

**And I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did own Twilight, I wouldn't be defending myself from pitchforks right now for not updating. Sorry, again!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was almost nightfall now. The sun was gone and the moon was just beginning to rise, it's reflection a pale, rippling streak in the dark blue water.

Jacob holds me tight as we embrace, hot and cold. I feel his muscles relax and I immediately feel safe. I feel safe enveloped in his strong arms, confident that nothing will dare hurt me. That is just how Jacob makes me feel. Safe.

I felt so dumbfounded when I didn't realize it was me.

But why didn't he tell me sooner?

I didn't realize that I said the question out loud because Jacob hears me.

"I didn't tell you because I was under strict orders not to," he explains. "Sam is alpha and you have to obey the alpha. No matter what." He cups my face in his large hands and looks as if he is going to tell me something long and important. "You see," he begins. "No one has ever heard of a werewolf imprinting on a vampire. Ever. We didn't know we could until it happened to you and I." He sighs. "Sam didn't understand that it was the same thing as imprinting with a human but just…not with a human." He smiles, a beautiful smile that I have always loved. "Sam imprinted with a girl named Emily. You should meet her one time. Her cooking is the best."

I laugh, engaged now.

"I knew that this imprint…it was different," Jake continues. "It was actually much, much stronger. The love, the lust, the intensity, it was all so much stronger. But this was alien to Sam, unknown. So he told me not to see you. He knew it was wrong to keep an imprinter and imprintee away from each other. But it was a werewolf and a vampire. Mortal enemies." He looks down at our intertwined hands. I study his face, mesmerized.

"And I'm sorry." He says, ashamed. "I'm sorry that we became friends and then I…well, I changed and those damn alpha orders." Jacob grins at me. I mirror. Then, abruptly, his mood changes serious. "I love you, too, you know." He says matter-of-factly.

I'm taken aback. But then I remember that I had confessed my love to him not ten minutes ago. I smile breathlessly.

"More than you will ever know. You are like the thing holding me on this earth. The one and only reason." Jacob says. "I love you and always will love you. Forever."

"I'll love you forever, too, Jacob Black."

And then he has a knew look in his eyes. A desire. He brings my body closer to his, a perfect fit, I discover. Our faces are inches away and I can feel his hot, woodsy breath coming in quiet and shallow puffs. He looks my face up and down. His eyes meet mine. A deep brown I see. Then his beautiful eyes settle on my lips. My breath hitches as I realize what he is going to do.

He wets his lip slightly, making my legs feel like jelly. He still supports me, one arm cupping my face and the other around my waist. I rest my hands gingerly on his chest and scrunch his t-shirt up in my hands, awaiting what will happen next.

My stomach has butterflies and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. His head starts to incline towards mine and I do the same, the distance between us becoming shorter and shorter.

His eyes close, as do mine. Both of our breathing speeds up and finally, _finally_, our lips meet.

A jolt of electricity slivers through my whole body and I shiver. His lips mould into mine perfectly.

At first, the kiss is soft and exploring. Like lava slowly descending down a hill. Jacob tenderly moves his lips with mine and I really get to taste him on my tongue. Then, like a sudden explosion, there is a fire is burning, raging with intensity. His lips are urgent on mine now and our breaths are equally fast. I press my mouth harder on his and he grips me tighter.

I moan and now I feel _him_ shiver. And even though I don't need oxygen, I am still gasping for air. I'm sure Jacob needs it too, but his lips never leave my skin when he gives me a chance to breath. He trails kisses along my cheek, grazing my ear and finally my neck and down to my collarbone.

I take his face in my hands and bring his lips back up to meet mine once again. I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip and I smile. This is what I have been waiting for. My Jacob. Jacob and I, together.

The kiss ends and we collapse on the wooden dock together, our breathes heavy. He takes my face in his hands one last time and kisses me more gently this time, once, twice. Simple and sweet.

"I love you," is all I say.

"Ditto," Jacob says and I feel his body shake with laughter. I swat him on the arm, smirking at him.

We sit in silence, thinking about the kiss. I pull my hand up to brush my fingers across my lips, still feeling the kiss there. I smile to myself.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Jacob says abruptly.

I laugh. "Didn't you just ask a question?"

He scoffs. "Seriously, Lilly."

"Yeah, go ahead." I giggle.

"What's it like?" I wait for him to be more specific. "You know, like, being a vampire." He says quietly.

"Well, it's alright, I suppose. I mean, I have enhanced senses, better smell, sight, hearing, all that. I can run. _Fast._" I emphasize. I look up to him and his brows are scrunched together. I can see that something else is on his mind. "Where are we going with this, Jacob?"

"If you do have all that enhanced stuff, how can you stand me?"

Excuse me? I let out a bitter laugh. "I do not merely "_stand_" you, Jacob Black --"

"No," he interrupts. "I mean, I smell like wet dog, at least to you, right?"

I shake my head furiously. "Of course not. You smell like wood and cinnamon and pine and all kinds of different outdoorsy things." I explain. "And even if you did smell like wet dog, your scent wouldn't matter. You're my Jacob. You're warm, and not just body temperature wise. You are like your own sun, Jake. _My_ sun."

He laughs. "I was just wondering what it was like for you. Being with me. And being so close to me."

"It's great." I say.

"Great? Just great?" He says in mock-horror.

I roll my eyes. "No, Jacob, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You are my life and my whole being. You have my heart and always will." It was all entirely true, though. I wasn't just playing along.

"That's better," he jokes and kisses my nose. But then he goes quiet. "Mind if I ask another question? It's kind of personal so you don't have to answer if I'm being a jerk or something."

I nod. "Go ahead."

"How were you changed? I mean, you're part of such a big family. Did someone in your family change you? And how do you become a vampire anyway?" He blabbers all these questions, yet I don't get a second to answer any of them. That makes me laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, lover boy." He laughs at my new nickname for him. "One question at a time." I sigh. "You become a vampire when you are dying. Well, you don't _have_ to be dying but that is what my adoptive father Carlisle does. He has changed every one in my family. Myself, my two brothers and two sisters and my adoptive mother Esme. Everyone of them has their own story and they were all half dead." He flinches at my choice of words. "But Carlisle saved them and me, too. Venom has to be in your veins and you have to endure two to three days of burning. The venom is what changes you."

"How were you changed?" Jacob asks quietly.

I go to my far away place again. "I was born in 1901 in Chicago. Fast forward eighteen years later to 1919 to when I was changed. When I got stuck at eighteen forever." I blink a couple of times. "I was with…" How could I tell Jacob I had a daughter? I never thought of this before? Would this put a toll on our relationship? Would he be fine with it? I risked it. "I was with my daughter." I check to see his reaction. His eyes are wide and his face has gone pale under his russet skin.

"You…you have a d-daughter…" he stutters out.

"_Had_," I correct.

He looks down at me, a questioning look on his face.

"She died about fifteen years ago. In 1995." I explain. His face drops.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I had no idea…" he trails off, not sure what to say next. I wouldn't blame him.

"It was a long time ago. But, God, was she a beautiful little girl." I bask in the memory of her. "My husband, Benjamin --" I stop dead. "Ah, yes, my husband," I start to explain to Jacob. "I got married when I was sixteen. People married young back then. A few months later, Ella happened." I say and Jacob nods. "Ella was my daughter's name. We were running down an alley, trying to get away from some men who were harassing me." I felt more than heard Jacob's growl. "They cornered Ella and I and we had no way of escaping. Then, my husband came but it was too late. The men stabbed him and he died before I could even get to him. Then, the men grabbed me and…well, I'll leave out the details. After they were done with me, they stabbed _me_." I shuddered as did Jacob. "It was all so blurry and then the real pain started. I kept waiting for death but it never came. Just this warm throb in my body, but then becoming hotter and hotter until it was like being burned alive. It was the venom in me, changing me. Carlisle saw me and took me to an abandoned warehouse where he changed me. Then I remember waking up. I wanted to go see Ella so badly but I knew that people would be asking questions. So Carlisle and I moved out of town and let Ella be. I watched her grow up sometimes, occasionally coming back once or twice a year. She lived with Benjamin's sister, Stefanie, and her husband, Malroy. She seemed happy with them. If the death of her father and I weren't so traumatic I would have thought she'd grown up thinking Malroy and Stefanie were her parents, seeing as she was only two at the time." I sit in silence as Jacob absorbs this. It must be a lot to take in. He just found out that his imprint was married, had a baby, was attacked and stabbed, then changed into a vampire. Not exactly easy news to take in.

Jacob puts an arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," is all he says, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah," I reply. "Me too."

Jacob plays will my hair for a bit while I fiddle with my locket. I clutch it in my hands and he notices. "What's that?" He asks curiously.

I look up to him, my eyes filled with sorrow. "It's my locket," I say and hand it over to him. He looks expectantly at me and I gesture at him to open it.

When he does, his eyes grow wide. "Is this…Ella?" He flinches at her name.

I nod and point to the picture on the left side of the locket. "This is her when she was about two." Then to the other side, "And this is her when she is about _eighty_-two."

If I were human, tears would be rolling down my cheeks, just exactly like they are rolling down Jacob's.

* * *

**AWWWW JAKEY IS CRYING FOR ELLA! I always thought Jake would make a good dad....hmmm...maybe not....**

**So yeah, sorry about the non-updates. Yeah, I know, I suck, you can start throwing the rotton fruit and vegetables at me any time you like.**

**On a happy note, LILLY AND JAKE KISSS! GAHHH! So was it good? Did I write it okay? Was it intense and steamyyyy? Reviews, people, I NEED REVIEWS! please :)**

**C'mon, I said please, so please, please, x1000000000 review, review, review! Or favourite. Or story alert it :D Anything, I don't care. I need something to keep me going, people! **

**Sooo thanks :)**

**K bye xD**


	8. Of Meadows And Sparkles

**Mmmmkayyyyyy...so hi.**

**Don't kill me. It's been what, like, a couple of weeks? Ahhh crap I know that's a lie. It's been almost two months and I'm sorry! I don't even know how many people are reading this but I know at least one person is and they might have been waiting for an update and now I feel really bad and I'm rambling and I'm just going to let you get on with the story!**

**And I have a treat. Well, two treats really. One, it's a pretty long chapter. Two, the last half is in Jacob's POV! YAY! This will possibly be the ONLY pov Jake will get so savour it! Well, I dunno, if people like it Jak'es POV, too, I might write more. But REVIEW to let me know plzz! Saanks :D**

**K enjoy!**

* * *

"They are going to love you." I assure Jacob, linking my arm with his. I can't help but notice the different contrasts, mine a pale moonlight, his a russet glow. So different, yet so, without a doubt, meant for each other.

I look to Jacob and he shakes his head and grimaces at me. "Bringing a werewolf into a house full of freaking vampires. Oh, yeah. No problem!" He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And when the werewolf has imprinted on the vampire. Psh! They're sure as hell gonna love me!" He drones on and I stop abruptly, silencing him with my lips. I try to stay calm but I can't help but get excited and anxious as his lips touch mine, hot and certain.

I softly end the kiss and place my hands on either side of his face. "They are going to love you." I say firmly. "They are my family. Werewolf or not, whoever I love, they love." I pause. "Well, except for maybe Rosalie."

Jacob gawks.

"Kidding!" I say quickly. "Seriously, Jacob, you're overreacting."

I use my gift on him. I show him how I feel. That I'm confident that my family will like him.

I seem to have gotten it through his stubborn skull. Jacob stares at me for a quick second and finally huffs out a breath and nods. He starts to walk and I follow in his wake. I lace my fingers through his and let my mind take me away from the short walk from Jacob's car to my extravagant mansion.

Though I wasn't the most excited person in the world about Jake meeting my family, I thought it was necessary, seeing as we were meant to be together, soul mates if you will. Jacob had been dead-set against it, making it quite clear that he did not feel comfortable going into a house full of vampires with no one to protect his flanks, or in other words, his pack.

Even though I've met a few of his "friends", I also didn't wish to meet them again, with Jacob formally introducing me. This is why I understood why Jacob didn't want to go meet my family. We had exactly the same thinking. But he did make me a deal. He would only meet my family if I were to talk with Billy a bit more. Jacob would be in the same room, of course, because we both knew how heated things could get between Billy and I.

I vividly remember our conversation yesterday…

"_No." I said._

"_Lilly," Jacob breathed. "I'm not going to see your family unless you talk with mine."_

_My face puckered and he took in my expression. _

"_Fine," he caved. "You don't have to be involved with the pack," I breathed a sigh of relief, but held it again when he continued. "But you have to talk more with Billy. You two have not said more than ten words to each other and those words were either something rude, something unnecessary or an insult. I want you to get to know him and him to get to know you." _

_I groaned. "Jacob," I whined, making my bottom lip stick out a bit. I was pouting. It was hardly something I ever did._

_Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his lips to my ear. "Don't make me persuade you, Lils," he whisperingly conjured, his warm breath tickling me._

"_Well," I debated. "I wouldn't mind _too _much if you tried to…" His lips made their way across my cheek and to my nose, finally down to my own lips. He pressed them lightly against my mouth and ran his smooth tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel a smile playing on his face. I pulled away and, sure enough, he was grinning triumphantly at me._

_I rolled my eyes dramatically then sighed. "Alright, alright!" I unwound myself from Jacob's long limbs. "I'll talk with Billy. But you're coming with me right?"_

"_Of course," Jacob smirked. "Who knows what would happen with you two if you were in the same room together for more than five minutes."_

I laugh at the memory and Jacob turns to me, confused.

"Something funny?" He murmurs.

I just shake my head and smile.

We finally reach the steps to my home. We seem to both take a deep breath as we stop to nod at each other on the porch.

Jacob is about to turn the door handle when it slowly turns and opens, revealing a smiling Carlisle.

"Good afternoon," Carlisle says. "Please come in, Jacob. We've heard so much about you." Jacob turns to look at me, his look questioning. _What have they heard?_ I know his unspoken question. I gesture for him to proceed inside.

Ever since I got the idea that Jacob should meet my family, I've been blabbering to them all that I know about him like a fifteen year old school girl excited about her new crush. Though I was excited, I definitely wasn't a fifteen year old and this definitely was not a crush.

I turn and see Jacob's astonished look, his eyes roaming around my mansion. "Whoa," is all he says. I pat him lightly on the arm then link it with mine as I lead him into the living room, where my family greets us.

Nobody really does anything except stare. I clear my throat. "Jacob, this is the Cullen family. This," I gesture, "is Alice and Jasper. And Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." I point out each one of them as I say their names.

Jacob gives a slight nod and mutters "hey." I can tell he is nervous.

I hold my breath. "So," I say shakily. "I know that we have our…differences." My eyebrows pucker at the word. But I get straight to my point. "But I expect you all to get along. That means no fighting, no vampire/werewolf jokes and…well, just get along. For me." I finish.

Jacob surprises me by putting his arm around me and kissing my temple. "Of course," he whispers. "Always for you." I feel his smile.

"DAMNIT!" A shrill voice bellows. Alice. "I can't see a damn thing!" Her nose wrinkles up. I see Jasper rub her arm comfortingly. Ah, the atmosphere has somewhat calmed. His gift. I stride over to him, taking Jacob with me, and touch Jasper's arm lightly. I send him a thought. _Thank you_.

"Of course you can't see anything," I hear Rosalie say bitterly. "Not with that mutt in here."

"Rosalie…" Carlisle's voice warns.

"Don't mind Rosalie, Jacob," Esme says kindly. "She just hasn't gotten used to the idea of you and Lilly yet."

"No," Rosalie replies. "I just can't get used to that dog stink."

I growl at Rosalie as Esme strides up to Jacob and gives him a nice warm hug. Well, a warm as an ice cold vampire can get. I see Jacob fall rigid but then relax as I give him a reassuring smile, then he pats Esme awkwardly. I laugh.

"Oh, Jacob, welcome to the family!" She says ecstatically. "Lilly has told us so much about you! You'll fit right in."

"Yeah," I hear Emmett snort. " 'So much' being 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! And you think he'll 'fit in'? We're two different species for pity sakes!" I turn to glare at him.

"Emmett," I snap. "You have two arms." He raises his eyebrows. "But you will only have one if you don't stop talking." I smile sweetly at him.

He bares his teeth at me. I mirror. Emmett runs full speed at me knocking me into a table which has a delicate vase and flowers. Jacob has a fraction of a second to get out of the way and he is smart to so. The vase and table shatters form the impact. I throw Emmett off of me and give him a death glare. My outfit is ripped and ruined.

"Enough!" Esme yells.

"Emmett provoked me!" I defend myself.

"Lilly's annoying!" Emmett retorts.

Esme growls. "Out, all of you! So I can clean this up." She smiles apologetically at Jacob. "I'm sorry, Jacob, dear."

I roll my eyes as I take Jacob's hands. "Sorry about that. Emmett and I usually get along, I'm just his biggest competition in this house so he tries to provoke me."

Jacob stares at me. I smile and lead him upstairs to my bedroom. My bedroom isn't much. Just plain black and white themes, occasionally a splash of silver. A black leather couch sits beside the big glass wall, with midnight black curtains on either side of the glass. A few bookcases, CD shelves, a dresser, but no bed. And Jacob notices this.

"No bed?" He asks, looking around.

I shake my head. "Nope. I don't sleep, remember?"

His eyes widen. "Ah. But what about for…you know…something else?"

I smile. "There _is_ a very comfy couch." And then wink.

A grin creeps up his handsome face. He reaches for me but I dart away and to my dresser. "Look at my outfit!" I gesture down my body. "I have to change. Turn around for a second." He does and I do literally mean a second. I change my clothes in that exact time frame. Before he knows it, I'm leaping onto Jacob's back and leaning around him to kiss his cheek. He lowers me down and brings me to his front.

My back hits the wall and Jacob's lips reach mine. My hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I explore the nape of his neck and then slide my fingers up his head, feeling his thick, inky black hair. His whole torso is touching mine and my stomach feels like it has butterflies. His hands trace down my face, my waist and stop at my hips, pulling me closer. He stops to take a breath and I speak while he will listen and before things get too far, when he is occupied with...other things.

"I want to show you something." Jacob releases me and looks me levelly in the eye. He raises one eyebrow and his eyes look up and down my body.

I smack him playfully on the arm and he grins. "Not _that_ something!" I chuckle.

Jacob mocks horror and I laugh some more. I don't think I've laughed this much since the '50s and the thought makes me laugh harder. Life is just so great right now, so blissful and happy. I have a great family, and most of all, Jacob.

"So what do you need to show me?" He asks, putting a string of hair behind me ear.

"Jacob," I grin. "Do you fancy going for a run?"

* * *

**JACOB POV**

It is a meadow. Lilly takes me to a meadow.

There are purple and yellow flowers everywhere with the occasional blue one. The grass is extremely green and there are trees surrounding it. It is beautiful.

I turn to Lilly. She looks at me and smiles, showing a row of perfect, pearly white teeth over pale, soft rose lips. The lips that I get to feel on mine.

Her liquid gold eyes bore into mine and she takes my hand, pulling me to the ground. I lightly land on top of her. She rolls over and puts her head on my chest and takes me hand, playing with my fingers. I ponder my thoughts, as this is a perfect place to, relaxing and quiet, and run my hands through her smooth caramel hair. Her hair smells so nice. It might be a creepy thing to say but hell, it's true. It feels like silk and is so thick and luscious it feels like a waterfall caressing your hand when stroking it.

I shake my head. I'm a guy. Guy's don't talk about how pretty their girlfriend's hair is or look at every detail of their perfect face…

But Lilly's looks are not everything. No. She sure is beautiful and has a rocking body, lean, smooth, yet muscled, but it's her heart and her contagiously bright personality that attracts me.

I think back to when I imprinted on her. Her confused face as I was acting so rudely towards her. I can almost laugh at how she thought I might have loved someone else. How she thought that was the reason why I wasn't talking to her, because I changed and then fell in love with somebody else.

As I play with Lilly's hair, I feel her locket around her neck. My brows furrow. Ella, her daughter. It definitely came as a shock to me, there was no denying that. And she had a husband, too. Married with a kid. The whole package. It saddened me a little that I wouldn't be the first for her. Her first kiss, her first marriage and husband, her "_first time_"…

I stopped myself. How could I think of that? That could be so far in the future. It might not even happen. But I love Lilly and I'm positive she loves me. It probably_ would _happen, I think, ecstatic at the thought. I smile to myself and think of the possibilities of getting married having a family but then stop again.

Gee, I sure am re-thinking a lot of things.

A question enters my head; can Lilly have children? Would it even be possible to start a family? I mean, her heart doesn't beat, does that mean that all her other "organs" and "things" would not work?

I'm interrupted in thinking when Lilly kisses my nose lightly. It is such a simple action yet in makes my face light up like a Christmas Tree.

"I wanted to show you something, remember?" Her bell-like voice chimes.

Ah, yes. That's right, the whole reason she wanted to take me here was to show me something. But I thought that the meadow was that thing…

I then see Lilly take her light jacket off and also her blouse to reveal a thin black tank top underneath, doing so slowly and somewhat seductively, making me almost turned on. She then takes off her ballet flats to wriggle her perfectly manicured toes. I laugh. "Why are you taking your clothes off?" I pretend to try to take my own clothes off.

She rolls her beautiful eyes. "We're not on _that_ subject again, are we?" But grins nonetheless.

"Well, I just assumed since you're taking your clothes off oh-so-sexily…" I start but then stop when the sun's rays come plummeting down to the ground from behind a grey cloud.

It hits her skin just the right way that I can see it sparkling. Sparkling? Am I on acid or something? I shake my head and jog over to her to examine her pale, pale skin. And sure enough, she is sparkling. Her skin looks like thousands upon thousands of tiny diamonds are reflecting form inside of her skin. It goes all the way from the tip of her nose to the edge of her toes and I see why she took her jacket and blouse off. Her slender shoulders are gleaming also and I lightly touch my hand to her upper arm.

Lilly closes her eyes, looking like she is savouring my touch and I brush my fingers along the length of her arm. It doesn't feel any different yet it is still sparkling.

I take her face in my hands and study her glittering face. She is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And with this one thing she has shown me about herself, I fall in love with her even more deeply once again.

* * *

**K so heyyyy againn! Didya like it in Jake's POV cause I actually enjoy writing him. Review to let me know pleasee :) Or fav. Or story alert :)**

**K so next chapter will be Jake taking Lilly to talk a little bit more with Billy. Lilly and Jake had a deal, remember? :D**

**And also, I will be updating a lot more now since I'm on summer holidays now! WOO HOO! So there will be more chapters coming soon! BE EXCITED! Or, you know, don't, whatevs! :)**

**K byeee! Love you all! Whoever is reading this that is... well, even if you're not reading, I love you guys too!**

**K...LAST TIME...GOOD BYE!**

**:)**


	9. AN: oops?

Ummm heeeeeeeey there, buddy old pal, old friend…

Okay. I'm sorry.

**Imsorryimsorryimsorry!**

Ahhhh this freaking story shall be the death of me! I just re-read it and forgot how much I loved it and then read the reviews and they're all like "keep it up! Update soon!" and I'm like "damnit now I actually have to update". GAHHHH

Okay, here's the deal. **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!** NO NO NO NO NO! I SHALL FINISH THIS BEFORE I DIE OKAY?

I'm just reallllllyyyy stuck right now. One of the problems is that I've been busy. STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL, YO!

Aaaand another one that is probably non-excusable…I just don't know where this story is going! If anyone would be so kind as to** HELP ME?** POSSIBLY? MAYBE? I don't know, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can do it on my own but blehhh I'm stuuuuuck D:

SORRY SORRY SORRY once again. I know I suck.

I've actually kinda gotten into other things. For one thing, I'm obsessed with_ Lord of the Rings_ right now. I know, random right? But it's awesome. The books are awesome, and I love the movies too.

**KAY, OFF TOPIC**

ANYWAYS…I'm still kinda sorta into _Twilight_, I just….meeeeeeehhhhhhhh. I love Jacob, don't get me wrong, I still heart his sexiness but you know, I've grown up a little and I'm just not as obsessed as I used to be. **BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

This is a really long author's note but I just wanted to give you guys an update on where this is going and what's happening.

Thanks for reading this

…

If you actually read it…

…

**LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR STICKING THROUGH!**

_Zylime_


End file.
